


Its Okay (Its Really Not)

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: Matt You Little Shit [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Catholic Matt Murdock, Claire Temple Deserves Better, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Humor, M/M, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Matt is Matt. Foggy is so done. This is a short convo based off of a textpost.





	Its Okay (Its Really Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mentions of blood and injuries.

Foggy: Matt? What's going on? 

Matt: There's quite a bit of blood that I'm sitting in. 

Foggy: Whose...blood is it..? 

Matt: An argument could be made for it definitely being mine. 

Foggy: Where is it coming from Matt?! 

Matt: Either the stab wounds? Or maybe? I was shot? Both....? 

Foggy: You were stabbed?!!

Matt: Yes. 

Foggy: And _shot_!?!

Matt: For sure. 

Foggy: I fucking hate you.

Foggy: Call. Claire. 

Matt: Kay. 


End file.
